September
by XxPeacegirl02xX
Summary: Mario wakes up to destruction and the little memory he has left. As he wanders through the town, he tries his best to regain his memory...and discovers the terrible events that happened to a once-glorious town. Song is by The LivingTombstone. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey everybody! First Story! Well, Oneshot...**

 **Enjoy!**

What happened?

I got up, only to see darkness. Flames were scattered over several areas of the town. _What was this town?_ Whatever it was, it was completely destroyed. _No. This city can't be destroyed!_ It was my task to save the town...or did I? What? Where is this coming from? I shook my head. I forgot everything that happened here. But I know, whatever happened, was in September. The little memory I had left told me this. _Name. Start with my name_. Um...my name is...Mario? Yes, that's it. I regained my senses, so I could get up and walk. Gray speckles dusted my shoes. Ash...nothing but ash is here anymore. I wonder what this town was like in the past. A song started to form in my head. Maybe...it could be of significance? To jostle my memory? I started to sing as I walked.

...

"I can't remember

What happened in September  
When everything is gone  
When it's dark and I'm alone

It's been forever  
Since I could have remembered  
Where the heck is everybody  
I just want to know the story  
Of what happened right before  
I became so alone..."

I continued walking. Suddenly, I saw someone. He was laying still. And not moving. I rushed over to him. He was a mushroom-like creature...

" _Hey Mario!" He walked over to me. "I'm glad you came! The Princess is doing well, by the way!" They were at the entrance of a castle. It looked vaguely familiar._

The memory formed in my head. Blurry, but it was something. I bent down to look at the being. He was clutching something...a Fire Flower..?

 _Toad._

The name popped in my head. I think...he was a good friend of mine? I can't believe it...he's...gone.

I continued on.

...

"...Still can't remember  
What happened in September  
Back when everybody died  
Trails of blood during my stride..."

More bodies. For some reason, two stuck out in my mind. A man who was rotund in size, and clad in purple overalls with a yellow shirt underneath. A yellow hat rested on the ground next to him. A lankier body was sprawled out next to him, dressed in purple.

 _They came up to me. "Eh, what's this? The rotund one spoke. He pointed at the coins I was clutching. "Please...I have to give them to the shop Toad for a mushroom," I said. "He got the gold! Gimme!" The much skinnier figure yelled, trying to snatch the coins away from me. I held them away from both of them and quickly circumnavigated them. "I've got to go!" I yelled, and ran up the path. The round one snapped his fingers and scowled.  
_  
More names.

 _Wario._

 _Waluigi._

I snapped out of my funk. I passed the two. _What happened?_

I found a shred of paper. A newspaper. _Town...attacked...weapon...more targets..._

It was starting to slowly come together. The sick feeling in my stomach got worse.

"...I just discovered that  
the people were defeated  
by something really strong  
it seemed very weird and wrong  
it just doesn't belong  
like it came out of this world..."

 _"Finally...it's done! FINALLY ITS DONE!" he spoke. "Stop it!" I shouted. "Stop it! He's trying to kill us all-"NO! No...I'm going to save you all!"_

The memory came. _When...was this?_

"I've regained a small memory  
Came to my head just like that suddenly  
I think I've gotten a clue  
Something tells me this is worse than what I knew..."

I walked on. More bodies. This time, I saw three.

 _"Ooh-ooh!" A large brown ape with a red tie that had the initials "D.K" on it bellowed. A girl with brownish red hair in a yellow-orange dress giggled. "More bananas to go? Okay!" She said cheerfully. She reached in her oversized orange purse and pulled out the yellow-skinned delicacies and handed them to the ape. It grinned happily. A man clad in overalls in a green clothing–he looked close to what I look like–put an arm gently on the girl's shoulder. The girl blushed but kept a straight face. "C'mon, Mario!" The man called out, a bit quietly. I arrived at the top of the steps of the front house. I was dressed up for this special occasion, wearing a black tuxedo adorned with a red bow tie. "Let's-a-Go!" I said happily. We set out towards the castle._

 _Donkey Kong._

 _Daisy._

 _And...Luigi. My brother._

Tears came to my eyes. Then I blinked them away. _That's good. They were Helped,_ my thoughts spoke.

 _Summer. I walked along the streets. "They say a man in red went mad...one person voiced. "Claims he wants to...help...people..." His friends are concerned, they want to help him out of his sanity since our Princess died..." Another spoke. I walked. They voices in my head were telling me to HeLp-kill-HELP them. "Everyone needs to be saved from life," I said, giggling madly. "I will find a way."_

 _"Hehehehe...this is your redemption day everybody! GO AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Y-you can't touch me now"! he said."Stop!" Luigi, my brother, yelled. "Please...No..." "YOU SEE THIS BUTTON? HEHAHHAH...IM GONNA PRESS IT!" the person...ME...said. Black. Screaming..._

I stopped. Now I Know. I Knew what happened to the town...Toad Town.

"...I just remembered  
What happened in September...  
 **I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM ALL!**

 **I SURVIVED AFTER THE FALL!"**


End file.
